zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/It's Just Starting
There's a chill...it's so bitter and cold...how can I endure this? Can I go on? What is wrong my with my body? I can't move...I can't see...But I can feel...A warm puddle...So warm...I just want to lay and sleep...Sleep with me...Sleep with me...Sleep with me...Me...In my puddle of blood... My visions grows color. My eyelids lift. I look at the ceiling and blink. I raise my head and look around. Nothing feels the same. I can't grasp it but there is something odd about myself. I can just feel it. I get up and head to the bathroom. I look into water and gasp at my reflection. There are gashes on my face, my hair is longer and my eyes are black. The gashes went down my shirt. I ripped it off and stared at my chest, slashes. I fall back trying to remember what happened. Nothing comes to mind. I look around the room, it's not the same. I open the door and look down the hall. I'm back at Orca's house. How this possible I don't know. I see Orca at the far end of the hall. "Ty, why have you awaken? You should rest more...rest in peace." He speaks. I look into his eyes. Pain...for me. He wants to be my executioner, I want to see him try. "Come tuck me in then." I reply. I extend my arm and black particles and molecules swirl into forming my RoD. My clothes burn to reveal my armor. His spear magically appears in his hand. "Make your move." I shout. And so he does. He charges straight at me and swings. I quickly use Pulse and block his attack while pushing him back a bit. Hmm, can't use Destruct cause I can retain some damage. Spectral. I thrust my arm releasing my energy into the form of a ghastly hand. He slices through it with his spear, must be holy of the sort. No time to focus where to use my energy, I charge and burst at him at a unimaginable speed. The sound of a sonic boom echoed in the house and before I knew it my blade entered his heart. Blood spewed across my face and I laughed. "Bleed Orca, Bleed." Keep An Eye On Time I blink and suddenly everything changes. I'm no longer fighting Orca. I'm back in bed at the castle. Nothing makes sense now. I realize now that I had a intense dream. I quickly grab my blade that rest in it's sheathe beside my bed. I lace my boots and get my sweater. I open the door forgetting which floor I'm on when I see Jocelyn come through the door. "You! What hell are you doing up here?" She quickly ask. She's barely wearing clothes! No underwear, no bra, just a slightly large shirt and knee high socks. "I needed a break from everyone else so I snuck up here during the night and slept. Got a problem?" I snap back. "Uhhh, yeah? This is my and Andrea's floor dumbass! Ahh! What the hell are you staring at?" She snaps back loudly. She must have noticed me eying her curvy figure. My eyes inspected the whole body slowly. "Uhh, nothing!" I quickly spit out. "Oh, I know. You wanna see what's under this huh? Follow me then." She speaks in a sexy tone as she turns around. That's when the back of the shirt lifted up. I was locked in on this. I followed as she said. I finally noticed that it was slightly dark so maybe like 5am? We get to this room away from her's and Andrea's. We go in and she jumps on the bed and crawls under the covers. I rip my boots, sweater and pants off faster than ever before and dived in after her. It began with a swirl of tongues that led to feeling all around her soft skin which ended with me on top of her. I quickly rolled off amazed at this, yet she was still going at it. Still kissing me and rubbing my skin. Once more and it was over. We lay embracing each other. This felt so good. I just released all my love in the world upon her. She accepted it. I didn't want to let go. She wouldn't either. We slept for a good half of the day. I awoke to find her sound asleep in my arm. To think Jocelyn would be in my arm, sleeping, looking beautiful as ever. I nudged her and she opened her eyes, they sparkled...then widened. "Oh my...what did we do? Oh...Andrea can never know." She gasps. "I know, and she won't." I reassure her. She sighs, "Good. Anyway, I enjoyed this. I'll tell you when I wanna go at this again and you tell me, okay baby?" Baby? That ending word made my skin warm and my stomach flutter. I push her down and roll on top of her with a smile. She looks into my eyes and giggles with curiosity. I kiss her and jump off. "Sounds like a deal baby." I say and wink. I slap my clothes on flee the scene with not a word more. I try to not make a loud noise, don't want Andrea waking up. Sadly I hear her coming out of her room. I make a rather rash action of diving out of a random window. I look down only to see that I'm falling from Sky City. I slice through the atmosphere. Must have took around five minutes for me to finally hit the ground. I recover from the fall with great speed. I look at my surroundings, definitely not familiar. I'm in a swamp. "Where the hell am I?" I ask out loud. "Hmm...Hello! Can anyone hear me!" I shout out. I check my COM, interference breaking the communication. Looks like I'm on my own. I go forward, only pillaging through a couple of obstacles. I come to a cave in which I can hear voices. I quickly drop my energy and have my blade disintegrate into my palm. I move in cautiously down a long pathway. Two females are speaking. A boulder lies in front splitting the pathway into two different paths. I get up against it lightly and turn my head. I look to see that the paths lead to a circular room. Two girls are standing while one male is sitting. One girl is more to the left, wearing a leafy skirt and brown tank, long, pale turquoise hair and green eyes, a young and cute face, shortest one there, probably like 12 or 13 years old. The other to the right has black long hair, blue eyes, flawless face, taller than me by maybe two inches, fit, wearing black short shorts and a red a tank top, around the age 16-17. Lastly the boy, light armor, short blonde hair, blue eyes, young face, a inch shorter than me and maybe a little older the brown haired girl. Two swords, three spears, a shield, jar of magic energy, two cross bows, box of bombs, rations, and a HCA flag nailed to the wall. Possibly a high level threat... "Ellie, we must! Our rations are running out! We need to hunt! You must eat meat!" the oldest looking girl says to the young one. "No! I won't! I can't eat the animals!" Ellie apparently yells back. "Oh, Christopher! You must agree with me, right?" The oldest says to the boy. "Hey, keep me out of this. I just wanna get out of here. Come on, we need to check the snares. Ellie, come on. Drina can stay back here. Not like anyone is gonna be here anyway. I wish I knew what was the cause of this interference though. Or why we can leave this swamp." Christopher says. He must be the leader here. I hear movement and then clinks of metal. They're coming my way. I use Freeze as soon as I hear them about to turn the corner and run and hide behind the huge crate of rations behind them. Everything resumes and they keep going on. I hear slight movement, Drina's and then silence. I look back to see where she is yet she's gone. I walk away from behind the cratee to see only her clothes in a pile. I look around and see a pool which had magically appeared. The girl splashes up from it. Never more have I seen a girl with such beauty. The perfect tan, smooth flat stomach, smooth skin and such. My heart nearly dropped. I was so mesmerized and lost into her when I finally noticed she saw me...and she was screaming. "AHHHHHHH!!!" Drina screamed. "Ahhhh!" I yelled back. I ran around and behind the crate again. She ran to her clothes and dived to a spear. "Come out!" She yelled. "No! You're gonna try to kill me!" I reply. My blade materializes back into my hand. "Fine, I'll try not to." She tries to reassure. I finally come out with my blade in hand. She barely had her shorts on and shirt on half way "Who the hell are you?" "I'm....I am Ty." "...Yo-yo-you? You are Ty? Oh...well I didn't expect you to be like this..." "Like what? So young? So menacing?" "So cute." My eyes widen. Out of nowhere, her friends charge in. "We came cause we heard your screaming...and it's night time now." Ellie said. "Who the hell is he?" Christopher snappily ask. "It's Ty," She utters before she gulps and finishes, "...looks like we're in for long fight." Part 2 of Event 8 >>